He Will be Hers
by BetrayersFear
Summary: Ok first off this is a HanakoxOC just so that's straight, there will also be HisaoxLilly so not all OC but it's mainly about him, can't think of a good summary right now but I'll probably update this in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Well new story, this probably wont be updated as often as my Evangelion one but it's here and I'll slowly write it, sorry if it's pretty shit but yeah R&R and enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short, second chapter is longer.

* * *

Damon didn't really wanna be there... although he didn't really wanna be anywhere so he couldn't complain. He stood in front of an open wrought iron gate a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder with his right hand in his pocket. Straightening from his slouch he walked through the gate towards the main building of his new school, Yamaku High, a school for the disabled. He looked around as he walked but found nothing of interest in the large open grounds of the school and so returned to looking at the large old school building in front of him. The sun was warm and he considered taking off his hoodie but decided against it as it covered the worst of his disfigurement, hiding the extensive scarring on his right arm, the smaller burn scars on the right side of his face were still visible from the front but they were small enough to avoid notice until someone was very close. People still looked away whenever he looked at them even with his arm and face scars covered up, standing at 6'3" with an extremely heavy build and long black hair, all things he'd inherited from his Caucasian father, he'd scared people even before his accident.

As he walked into the foyer of the main building he noticed a man who he assumed to be a teacher waiting there. The man looked a bit taken aback when he noticed him given his size and atypical clothing. Recovering quickly he walked towards Damon and stuck out his hand in greeting. Damon took it and they exchanged a mediocre handshake.  
"You are... Dammon?" The man garbled his name badly  
"Damon but yes." Damon replied  
The teacher seemed to relax at that and said "I am Mutou."  
With neither of them really knowing what to do Damon reached into his pocket and withdrew the note folded within and handed it to Mutou who read it quickly. Once he finished Mutou looked up again and said  
"You know that you need to see the nurse?"  
"Yeah." Damon said  
"Good, but you can do that later for now we will go to class." Mutou said as he moved off.  
Damon didn't reply.

By the time they'd gone up the stairs and had stopped in front of a door Damon assumed was his new classroom he had already decided he didn't want to be here. He followed Mutou in as he said something Damon didn't catch. Mutou stopped in the middle of the room so he did to, turning to face the class and slowly scan across the room his eyes resting briefly on the one empty seat at the back of the classroom that was obviously going to be his. Everyone seemed to be staring at him but he was used to it as people had been staring at him ever since he'd hit 16 and started growing his hair long. He was broken out of his thought process by everyone clapping for some reason and then he realised that the teacher had been speaking. Once everyone had stopped Mutou spoke again  
"Ok everyone today we will be working in groups of two or three."  
Once Mutou was done everyone clapped again and Mutou pointed at the empty seat and Damon made his way towards it. He dropped his bag under the table and tried to find a comfortable position which was difficult with his size and his bag under his feet. It took him a few minutes after which he realised the lesson had already started and people were moving into groups, unsurprisingly no one moved towards him but he noticed he wasn't the only one, a girl to his right was also sitting alone. He also noticed that she was looking at him but when he looked at her face she turned away quickly and started reading the worksheet in front of her. He picked up his and after reading the first line he realised he'd covered it at his old school before he'd dropped out. Reading down the page as he blindly tried to find a pen in the school supplies he'd shoved in his bag he failed to notice a boy with a cane walking to the back of the room before he'd accidentally hit the boys cane with the back of his right hand causing him to withdraw it quickly and clutch it with his other hand hissing in pain the over sensitised nerves feeling like acid had been poured on them. The boy had stumbled a bit and had been waiting for an apology but when Damon continued to stay hunched over with his eyes closed he got impatient and tapped him smartly on the shoulder with his cane. While shielded by two layers of clothing this made Damon move his hand to clutch his shoulder before standing up to tower over the smaller boy a deep growl tearing from his throat causing the boy to stumble back and almost fall over before managing to steady himself on a desk. Damon turned grabbed his bag and after half a seconds thought he grabbed the worksheet before walking out and heading towards the dorms.

He got to the dorms and his room without seeing anyone which was good because he doubted he could deal with someone questioning why he wasn't in class. When he got there he paused in the doorway the neutral colours of everything contrasting starkly to his room at home. He dumped his bag at the foot of the bed and opened it to pull out his roll of posters and black and red bed sheets before standing up with purpose. It was time to redecorate.

After he'd covered every available wall in posters and changed his bed he sat down and quickly completed the work he'd picked up in class. Once he was done he sat back and contemplated powering up his laptop to relieve some of the tension he'd gained in his 10 minutes at school before he remembered he still had to visit the nurse. Taking out the map he'd been given he stood up and walked out the dorms.

Walking quickly he was soon at the small building indicated as the medical building, opening the door he almost walked into a girl who looked familiar but who James just couldn't remember, She jumped back in fright causing him to blurt out  
"I'm sorry." Looking down he noticed she had serious burn scars on her face and probably down her body as they disappeared under her collar. She mumbled something he didn't catch and darted past him. Sighing he walked the rest of the way in and looked for the door he needed. Noticing it he walked towards it and knocked quietly.  
"Come in." Said someone Damon assumed was the Head Nurse. He walked in to find a rather cheerful looking man, hand stuck out in greeting. They exchanged a firm handshake which caused Damon a small twinge of pain but it was mild enough to ignore. The nurse gestured to an empty chair before turning to a drawer and pulling out a file which had Damon name printed on the front.  
"OK so extensive scarring and deep muscle damage in the right arm?" The man said with a grin  
"Yeah that sounds about right." Damon said with an amused smile.  
The nurse smiled slightly at that  
"OK well I'm sure you know what to do don't lift things of excessive weight and don't hit your arm on anything." The nurse went through the same list as Damon's doctor had when he'd first been released from hospital  
"Yeah, a little late." Damon said with a grimace, the nurse looked concerned at that  
"What happened?" he said pulling out a notepad and a pen. Damon recounted the story as best he could with the nurse writing everything down. Once he finished the nurse asked if he could see where he got hit, Damon unzipped his hoodie and slipped his arm from the sleeve to show his arm. The nurse took it delicately and closely examined the back of his hand before moving up to look at his shoulder, once he was satisfied he released Damon's who slipped it back into his sleeve.  
"Ok that looks fine for now, try not to hurt your arm again and if you do please come see me as soon as possible." The nurse said as he stood up. Damon just nodded before standing. Walking out he realised that the girl he'd scared was the same one who sat to his right, as he walked back to his room he wondered if they would become friends given the similarity of their injuries.  
"Yeah good luck with that man." Damon thought to himself with a grimace as the injured muscles in his arms twitched slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

oh yeah I wrote most of chapter 1 a few months ago (before my Evangelion one) I just never wrote enough to put up but most of this is recent. If you're still reading this then thank you :D, anyway R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Damon's phone screamed harshly at him and he fumbled around for it without opening his eyes until he remembered he'd purposefully left it out of arms reach to force him to get up. Groaning he pushed his face into his pillow until his phone eventually stopped. Sighing in relief he relaxed for the five minutes until it started again. Sighing in defeat he stood up and turned off his alarm before stretching and yawning wide. Walking over to his cupboard he pulled out one of the uniforms he'd picked up after school had finished the day before. The pants fit fine but he'd ended up having to get a shirt two sizes to big so it didn't stretch to tightly over his shoulders. Once he was dressed he realised he'd never bothered to get a smaller bag to carry all of his school stuff in so he grabbed a few pens and pencils and dropped them in his pocket and hoped whatever they worked on today wouldn't need a book. He grimaced as the shirt still felt like it was constricting him, sighing in defeat he quickly brushed his hair and tied it with a simple cord to keep it out of his face. Once that was done he grimaced at himself in the small mirror he'd brought with him before opening the door and stepping out, right into the path of a relatively small boy walking past his door.  
"Woah shit sorry man." He managed to blurt out as he danced around him.  
"It's alright, Dammon right?" the boy said as Damon regained his balance  
Damon chuckled at the second person to mispronounce his name in as many days "Damon but yeah." The boy smiled a bit confusedly but introduced himself "My name is Hisao."  
"Well then it's nice to meet you Hisao." Damon said as he stuck out his hand and they shook hands.  
"Well I'm heading to class want to walk with me?" Hisao said  
"You're in my class? Wait you knew my name, sorry I'm quite slow in the morning." Damon said with a self-deprecating smile.  
"It's ok but yeah I'm in 3-2." Hisao said as they started to walk.

They arrived before anyone else and once they walked through the door they split, Damon walked to his seat and pulled the pens and pencils out of his pocket resting them on the top of the desk. After they were aligned to his satisfaction he rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes until he heard a gentle "Excuse me." Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful foreign looking girl. Blinking a couple times to make sure he was seeing her right he heard Hisao say "Good morning Lilly." So she was foreign or at least part foreign like him.  
"Oh Hisao I didn't hear you enter." She said with a touch of something other than surprise in her voice.  
"I was already in here just asleep until now." Hisao said  
She must be blind Damon thought if she couldn't see Hisao or him, he briefly considered what it would be like to be blind before giving up and dropping his hand onto to the table, right onto the pens he'd placed there earlier  
"Ow fuck...shit...fuck...dammit." Damon blushed in embarrassment at his coarse language in front of someone he didn't know the sharp pain momentarily forgotten. To his surprise he heard a soft giggle "And who might that be?" said Lilly looking in his general direction  
"Uhh my name is Damon, a new student." Damon said quickly  
"Oh another new student, so you're not the only one then Hisao." She said with a smile.  
Damon hadn't realised Hisao was a new student as well even though his reasons for coming to Yamaku were probably quite different from Damon's.  
"Anyway have either of you seen Hanako today?" Lilly asked looking back in Hisao's direction  
"No sorry." said Hisao  
"Hanako? I don't know anyone besides you two but I might have seen her" Damon said as he remembered seeing a few girls turning a corner as he'd looked around on his way here.  
"Oh well she has…" Lilly began before Hisao interrupted  
"Sorry Lilly but I know an easier way. She's the one who sits to your right." Hisao said turning to Lilly and then to Damon  
"Oh well no I haven't seen her today, sorry, even though I think I accidentally scared her yesterday."  
"I'm pretty sure you scared everyone yesterday." Hisao said dryly.  
"Oh I meant later but yeah sorry 'bout that it's just my arm is really really sensitive." Damon held up his injured arm showing them or at least Hisao the scarring on his hand.  
"But yeah after awhile I remembered to go see the nurse and as I was about to walk in we almost walked into each other and yeah I think I scared her." Damon grimaced at himself again.  
"Oh well I'll need to hear this story of how you scared everyone Damon but for now I need to get to class, if you see Hanako can you please tell her to come see me." Lilly said with a smile.  
"Yeah sure." Hisao and Damon said at the same time. As Lilly turned to go two other girls walked in. Damon recognised them from class but didn't know their names and they seemed to be more interested in Lilly and Hisao anyway so he dug his phone from his pocket, plugged his headphones and listened to music with his eyes closed until class started.

The class passed slowly, especially as Damon was again working by himself as people were even less eager to talk to him than yesterday. He managed to finish the work but only just before the bell for lunch rang so by the time he'd gone back to his desk and picked up his pens everyone but Hisao and the girls from this morning had left. Damon didn't see any point to staying as Hisao was talking to the girls and he didn't feel like trying to make friends today, he began to leave and was almost at the door but stopped short when Hanako poked her head around the door.  
"Oh I…I'm sorry." She stuttered out quickly as Damon stopped suddenly.  
"It's ok, are you looking for Mutou?" Damon asked thinking she might want to see the teacher to catch up on what she missed.  
"N-No I-I want to talk to H-Hisao." Hanako said as she shrunk further around the door as Damon walked past her.  
"Oh well he's here but he's talking to…whoever they are." Damon said as he noticed how long and straight Hanako's hair was.  
"They're S-Shizune and Misha." Hanako said quietly as she looked up at Damon  
"Ah well meh after yesterday they probably don't want to speak to me…oh shit yeah I'm sorry about yesterday I hope I didn't scare you to badly…both times." Damon said with a grimace  
"It-It's ok, y-you looked like you were hurt." Hanako said softly before looking away quickly as Damon caught her looking at the dark red flesh disappearing into his right sleeve.  
"Well yeah I was but as long as I didn't scare you too badly it's all good, don't want everyone hating me after the first day." Damon said with another grimace  
"I-I-I need to talk to Hisao." Hanako said so softly Damon barely heard her.  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about that, it was nice talking to you Hanako." Damon said before stepping back and heading towards the cafeteria. Hanako looked after him wondering how he knew her name, she raised her right hand and took a long look at it wondering what could have caused his scarring.

Damon sat at an empty table, he ate the bland cafeteria food quickly hoping to get the experience over with. He had just finished when someone shoved him from behind, standing up slowly Damon turned around to find five boys facing him.  
"What do you want?" Damon said threateningly.  
"I heard you're the prick who pushed my friend here." The leader said gesturing to a boy standing a few metres away who Damon recognised as the boy with the cane who he'd growled.  
"I didn't touch him." Damon said trying to look as intimidating as possible, the boy talking to him looked scared but took comfort in the boys at his back.  
"Well that's not what he said, after school there's a forest behind the school, we'll settle this then and there." The boy said straightening up and trying to puff out his chest.  
"Yeah I'm going to go out there and get jumped, I'm not that dumb." Damon said with a sneer.  
"Well…then we settle this here." The boy said before shoving Damon hard before gesturing for his friends to join in. Damon recovered from the push and stepped forward growling as the first of the boys stepped forward to take a swing, Damon stepped into the right hook before backhanding the boy hard with his left hand, the other boys stopped completely as the boy spun in the air before landing unconscious.  
"Get him!" The leader said from behind everyone else, the four remaining boys attacked Damon together forcing him to go on the defensive to protect his right arm. Damon grunted in pain as he tapped his arm against the table he'd been eating at, everyone in the cafeteria had formed a circle around them and there was no teacher around to break up the fight, Damon growled at the boys in front of him causing them to pause in their attack giving Damon the time he needed to step away from the table. When the boys attacked again they didn't move forward as one giving Damon time to attack them individually the first boy ran at him from the front so Damon simply kicked straight and sent him to the floor gasping for breath, the other three moved more cautiously so Damon attacked, he hit the first one with a massive left hook but had to jump backwards as another swung at his right arm. Damon growled, stepped forward, grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him off the floor to head butt him hard, Damon immediately regretted his decision as he shook his head groggily, he'd just cleared his head when the last boy swung a chair at his right arm, Damon dropped to the ground with a loud growl of pain, the boy lifted the chair again and began to hit Damon over the back as he lay on the floor clutching his arm is it twitched violently. After about 30 seconds he regained enough control to realise he was still being hit, getting his feet underneath him Damon pushed himself up and hit the boy under the ribs with his left shoulder, they stayed connected until Damon had straightened fully and leant over to let the boy slip off his shoulder. He moved his right arm and grimaced in pain as it twinged, looking down at it he found the sleeve of his school uniform was distinctly more red than it should have been. Damon hurriedly undid the buttons on his shirt to get a closer look, he heard everyone watching him gasp as he gingerly pulled his shirt off revealing his right arm, the skin, cracked and hard, was several shades darker than the blood flowing out of the multiple ravines in the flesh of his fore and upper arm.  
"Oh son of a bitch this isn't going to stop soon." Damon muttered as he watched the blood bubble up from the holes in his arm. Damon started walking toward the medical building as a teacher ran into the cafeteria. The students who had been watching scattered quickly leaving Damon stansing with a bleeding arm and five unconscious boys lying on the floor.  
"What happened…" The teacher began angrily  
"First of all they started it, second I really need to get to a nurse." Damon interrupted holding up his bleeding arm for emphasis, the teachers eyes widened and she gestured for him to leave before heading off to catch one of the rapidly evacuating students. Damon hurried off with his arm up trying to slow the bleeding.

"Well the bleeding has finally stopped, I wasn't expecting to use all this blood so soon but it's a good thing it got sent ahead." The nurse said as he dabbed lightly at one of the ravines in Damon's arm with a wad of some material Damon knew from the hospital but had never bothered to learn the name of.  
"I was hoping we'd never have to use it but I can't say I'm surprised I've already made enemies." Damon said with a grimace.  
"You do that a lot." The nurse said as he threw the bloody wad away and sat back.  
"What?" Damon said as he flexed his arm slowly  
"Grimace." The nurse said flatly  
"Well I don't have a lot to smile about." Damon said as he slowly moved his arm more and more.  
"Then find something, it's amazing how much better people will react to you when you're happy" The nurse said with a serious look in his eyes.  
"Well I have a couple people that were talking to me but I'm not sure if they'll still be willing to." Damon said with a shrug  
"I'm sure they will…Before you go Damon, I think you should take the rest of the week off, give everyone a little bit of time to get over the initial buzz of a fight like that, they'll still be talking about it but I can't give you any more time off school." The nurse said as a smile returned to his face.  
"Ok, I'll go in tomorrow and get some work to do." Damon said as he stood up.  
"That's a good idea, just don't get into any more fights until more blood arrives." The nurse said with a grin. Damon just shook his head at the lame joke and walked out to head to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this one is...boring... I wanted to set up Damon and Hisao as friends early on (Hisao seems like he'd give anyone a shot) so this is that initial set up...other than that R&R, any constructive criticism is welcomed so yeah...enjoy :)

* * *

The opening scream of a particularly brutal death metal song tore through Damon's dream of spending the entire day sleeping, he rolled out of bed sleepily and stumbled towards his phone to shut it off. Holding his phone in his hand he stretched hugely before slumping and moving to his wardrobe to get dressed, he'd just finished putting on his tie when he realised he didn't need to wear his uniform as he'd only be grabbing some work to keep up over his unscheduled holiday, deciding he couldn't be bothered changing he tied his hair simply and left quickly to walked straight into Hisao  
"Dude you need to stop walking so close to my door." Damon said he stood up with and stuck out his hand to help Hisao  
"Ow, sorry about that." Hisao said with a wince as he took the proffered hand and was promptly pulled to his feet.  
"You know normally the person on the ground is meant to pull themselves up." Hisao said as he rubbed his chest lightly.  
"Really? That doesn't make sense to me…hey you ok?" Damon said leaning over to look at Hisao with a concerned look in his eyes as Hisao grimaced slightly  
"Uhh yeah you just hit me harder than I'm used to." Hisao said with a weak smile as he stopped rubbing his chest.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I do tend to walk fast." Damon said standing up straight.  
"It's ok…oh yeah how are you feeling? You seemed pretty hurt yesterday." Hisao said suddenly glancing at Damon's arm.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, my doctor had extra blood sent ahead so all we had to do was clean it up." Damon said with a wave of his right arm as they started walking down the corridor.  
"You needed blood?" Hisao asked his eyes widening in alarm  
"Yeah it tore somewhere and it takes a while for it to stop bleeding." Damon said with a grimace  
"You sound as if this isn't the first time." Hisao said with a look of stunned disbelief  
"Yeah I fell over in hospital a couple times, wasn't clumsy before and I'm not now but when I was in hospital I was clumsy as fuck." Damon said with a shrug as they left the dorms.  
"How long did you spend in hospital?.. Oh I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." Hisao said looking away in embarrassment.  
"Nah I don't mind, I'm just happy you're talking to me… Probably close to a year, never really paid attention to dates but it happened fairly soon after my 17th birthday so it's been just over a year now and I came here after a few weeks." Damon stroked his jaw thoughtfully while he spoke.  
"So you missed an entire year of school?" Hisao asked inquisitively  
"Yeah I dropped out of my old school and when I got out my mom wanted me to finish my schooling and I couldn't see a reason not to and I didn't have any friends there so I came here." Damon said with a slight smile at Hisao as they entered the main building. Hisao couldn't think of anything to say so they spent the rest of the trip to their classroom in silence, they arrived to find Mutou standing at his desk with a pile of worksheets.  
"Those are all for me?" Damon asked weakly  
"Yes, the nurse told all the teachers that you would be taking the week off because of yesterday's incident so we all prepared some work for you." Mutou said as Damon picked up the stack  
"You have the week off?" Hisao asked confused and a little jealous.  
"Yeah the nurse thought it would be better if I gave everyone time to calm down after yesterday, can't really complain about a few days off anyway" Damon said as he quickly leafed through the worksheets with a grimace.  
"We want those back by Monday." Mutou said as the rest of the class slowly trickled in.  
"Ok. See you Hisao." Damon said before turning and walking out the door  
"Yeah, bye." Hisao said as the physically intimidating boy dodged around the students entering the classroom.

Damon placed the tenth worksheet onto the pile of completed ones before letting his head hit the desk in boredom. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on but was extremely disappointed when there were no wireless networks in the dorms, sighing he shut it down and closed it before slumping back and staring at the ceiling.  
"I want to read." He said out loud before rolling lazily off his chair and walking over to the bag still residing at the foot of his bed. Opening it he searched for about five minutes before losing patience and flipping it upside down on his bed, looking through everything that fell out he couldn't find any of the books he'd meant to bring with him.  
"Well…this just ruined my day…wait they have a library." Damon said before spending 15 minutes searching for the map he'd discarded after his first day. Finding it under his bed he shuffled out from underneath it awkwardly before sitting up to read the map. Nodding his head as he memorised its location he shoved the map in his pocket and stood up. Walking quickly and jogging when he was outside Damon was soon at the library, he entered to find it empty, shrugging he assumed the librarian must be busy somewhere. He chose an aisle at random and walked down it trying to find the fantasy section. Looking at the tags he quickly found out this was non-fiction and about as wrong as he could be, walking back he was startled to find a young looking woman emerge from underneath a desk. She literally jumped in the air when she noticed Damon standing at least five metres from her.  
"When did you get her? Oh I'm sorry you must be one of the students, are you a student?" She said fidgeting nervously as she looked at Damon  
"I'm sorry I came in about five minutes ago and couldn't see anybody, and yes I'm a student." Damon said trying to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry I dropped something under my desk and I was looking for it so I didn't see you come in, I'm sorry." She said with a worried look.  
"It's ok I'm just looking for some novels to read, any chance you could point me in the right direction?" He asked  
"Oh I don't know, I don't know what genre you like and what style of writing you enjoy and…" Damon interrupted her tirade as he didn't want her to get even more stressed.  
"Hey its ok I'll just take a walk around and see what I can find." He said quickly which seemed to calm her down somewhat, moving slowly he chose a different aisle and walked down that. Once he was out of her sight he sped up, looking around he noticed the name of one of his favourite books, looking along the shelf he saw several other books he'd already read, smiling widely he grabbed a few that he hadn't and quickly read through the blurbs, placing the uninteresting ones back as he went he quickly came to the end of the aisle with a sizeable stack of books in his arms. Looking around he noticed several rows of desks, curious he decided to check out the rest of the library before heading back, after walking for about 15 minutes he found a couple beanbags behind a shelf at the back of the room. Damon set the books on the floor and sat carefully, the beanbag was well stuffed and comfortable so he relaxed into it with a sigh, closing his eyes he dozed for a few minutes.  
"Oh..." Damon heard a soft voice say quietly. He opened his eyes slowly to find Hanako standing a few feet away with a book in her hands.  
"Oh hello Hanako, I didn't know you liked to read…I need to go and borrow these so I'll get out of your way." Damon said as he got up and grabbed his books.  
"I-it's ok you…you can stay if…you want." Hanako said quietly even though she drew away slightly as Damon stood up straight.  
"Nah I'm not even supposed to be here so it's better if I leave now." Damon said with a smile as Hanako looked down at the floor as he moved past.  
"O-Ok." She said just before he was out of earshot. Damon smiled at her again even though she wasn't looking before heading back to the front desk to borrow the books.

Damon lay on his back with his hands in the air holding a book as he read. A knock at his door caused him to drop the book on his face, sitting up slowly he let the book fall from his face before marking his page and standing up to answer the door. He found Hisao standing there with a few sheets of paper in his hand  
"Mutou asked me to give these to you." Hisao said as he held the sheets out to Damon.  
"Seriously? Just how much work does he want me to do?" Damon complained as he took the sheets and stepped back to let Hisao in.  
"You have a lot of posters." Hisao said as he looked around curiously  
"Yeah I like metal and bands are usually selling merchandise at their gigs so that's where I got most of these, a few are from magazines though." Damon replied absentmindedly as he looked through the sheets Hisao had given him.  
"You went to music shows?" Hisao asked surprised  
"Yeah my dad used to take me and because I was always big enough to look older no one thought it was odd." Damon said before placing the sheets on his desk with a sigh.  
"I was meaning to ask about that, are your parents Japanese?" Hisao asked curiously  
"My mom is but my dad was born in South Africa, got everything but my hair from him." Damon said with a flick of his head for emphasis.  
"So your dad is big like you?" Hisao asked looking at Damon's shoulders  
"Yeah but he's a bit broader at the shoulder, I'm a bit taller though so it doesn't matter, oh yeah sit down if you want." Damon said as he sat down on his bed. Hisao took the only chair and they sat in awkward silence for a while.  
"So have you gotten much work done?" Hisao said eventually looking at the stacks of paper  
"Yeah I've done a bit but it's boring as hell, I wanted to finish them as fast as possible so I could just relax the rest of the time but I decided to grab some books and I've been…distracted since then." Damon said as he picked up the thick novel he'd been reading.  
"Oh you like to read?" Hisao said looking at the book in Damon's hand.  
"Yeah, I take it you use it to pass the time as well?" Damon said as he handed it over.  
"Yeah I picked it up…a few months ago when I had a lot of free time." Hisao said as he inspected the book.  
"Yeah well I've been reading since I could read, my dad had a pile of books in English that he taught me to read with so I've only moved over to Japanese translations recently." Damon said  
"Must have been nice to learn English so early so you didn't have to struggle with it later." Hisao said as he handed the book back to Damon.  
"Yeah it was pretty useful." Damon said in English with a completely straight face. Hisao looked at him without comment, Damon grinned at him before talking  
"Yeah it was useful but I don't find much use for speaking it now." Damon said as he lay back on his bed.  
"Lilly is part Scottish, if you really want she'd probably be happy to talk to you." Hisao said  
"Lilly is the blonde girl?" Damon asked  
"Yeah she was looking for Hanako yesterday." Hisao said as he stood up.  
"Yeah I remember I was just double checking…you leaving?" Damon asked lifting his head off the mattress.  
"Yeah I have homework to do and I don't want to stay up to late doing it." Hisao said  
"Ughh don't remind me." Damon said as he let his head fall against the mattress again.  
"Haha at least you can do it tomorrow, anyway goodbye." Hisao said before walking out  
"Yeah bye man." Damon said before rolling over and grabbing his book again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me a while to update this, just been having trouble getting into a writing mood but hopefully this makes up for the wait.

* * *

Damon placed the last piece of paper onto the stack of completed worksheets before letting his head hit the desk with a tired sigh, he'd panicked when he'd realised he hadn't done any work all week and he'd pulled an all-nighter to finish them on time. Looking at the time he realised it was already 10:30 and he almost fell over his chair as he rushed to get up and get ready for school. He'd just opened his cupboard when he heard a knock at his door, deciding he was already late so a little later wouldn't matter he walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hey Damon you look, very tired." Hisao said  
"Yeah I was up all night trying to finish those worksheets before today." Damon said before yawning hugely.  
"Why by today? Or did you want to get to the festival early?" Hisao asked confused  
"Wait what? Festival? What day is it?" Damon blinked slowly as his brain refused to connect the dots.  
"It's Sunday, did you think we had school today?" Hisao couldn't help but laugh as Damon groaned and buried his head in his hands  
"I lost track of the days, I thought yesterday was Sunday." Damon slumped against the wall.  
"Well unless you want to sleep I was wondering if you want to go to the festival with me." Hisao said struggling not to smile in amusement  
"Yeah I'll come, I have nothing better to do and I don't want to mess up my sleeping pattern... Give me a couple seconds." Damon said before pushing himself off the wall and walking back into his room and closing the door.

Several minutes later Damon and Hisao were walking down the dormitory stairs.  
"So besides losing track of the days and freaking out how was your week off?" Hisao asked  
"Well I had a significant amount of free time before I got here so it was normal really." Damon said with a shrug.  
"Well people have basically stopped talking about the fight so you should be fine to come back tomorrow." Hisao said  
"Yeah well they'll probably talk about it for a couple days when I get back and then forget about it, I've been in enough to know how it goes." Damon said with a grimace. Hisao didn't know what to say to that so they walked in silence for a while. Soon enough they arrived at the multitude of stalls the different classes had set up. It took Hisao a few seconds to notice but the crowd seemed to unconsciously form a small circle of empty space around Damon so walking next to him was significantly easier than walking through a crowd alone.  
"Have you noticed that everyone walks around us?" Hisao said  
"Yeah people have been doing this for me for a couple years now, I didn't get this muscular because I like to exercise." Damon said with a shrug.  
"So you got that much muscle so that people would be scared of you?" Hisao asked confused.  
"Well I was always going to be bigger than most people but I needed to be as intimidating as possible so that's why I built muscle and got into fights." Damon said  
"So you looked intimidating and you beat a lot of people in fights so that people wouldn't mess with you." Hisao said  
"Pretty much yeah, there's a bit more but maybe later." Damon said ending that topic. They walked aimlessly until the principal officially opened the festival.  
"Hey, you hungry?" Damon asked  
"Yeah a little bit." Hisao said  
"Good because I'm fucking starving." Damon said before forging a path through the crowd to the nearest food stall. Hisao chuckled before hurrying to catch up with Damon.  
"You weren't here when I ordered so you're getting what I'm getting and if you don't like it I'll eat it." Damon said when Hisao got to his side.  
"It should be fine." Hisao said. They got their food and quickly found a bench to eat on, Damon had already half finished by the time they go there so he was leaning against the back of the bench while Hisao ate.  
"Anything else you want to do?" Hisao asked causing Damon to jerk up from his near sleep.  
"Huh what? No." Damon said sleepily. Hisao chuckled before speaking  
"Well I kind of want to go see Lilly's stall." He said as Damon yawned  
"Then to Lilly's stall." Damon said standing up and immediately making a dent in the flow of people. Hisao couldn't help but laugh causing Damon to look at him in confusion.  
"I'm sorry it's just funny how they flow around you immediately, like there's no pause or jumping or anything just a smooth flow around." Hisao said as he stood up to join Damon. Damon just shook his head before walking into the crowd, after a couple minutes he stopped  
"Wait, where is Lilly's stall?" He asked  
"Uhh, I don't know either so we'll just have to walk around." Hisao said  
"Alright then, do you know what it looks like at least?" Damon asked. After a brief description Damon looked around and spotted it almost immediately.  
"Looks like your height is useful in a lot of situations." Hisao said as they walked towards the stall.  
"Yeah pretty much, what is this stall for anyway?" Damon asked  
"In the broadest term, food." Hisao said  
"Excellent." Damon said as they arrived  
"You're still hungry?" Hisao asked  
"I'm always hungry." Damon said  
"I'm sorry please wait a minute." The girl behind the counter said as she searched around for something. Damon shrugged and looked around quietly as the girl got more and more stressed, soon enough Lilly herself walked over and calmed the girl before turning to Damon and Hisao  
"I'm sorry what would you like?" She asked politely  
"Uhh, I don't actually know." Damon said  
"I'll have miso soup." Hisao said  
"Oh Hisao, and Damon isn't it?" Lilly asked relaxing noticeably.  
"Yeah I invited him a long." Hisao said  
"You actually recognise my voice?" Damon asked, oddly pleased.  
"Well your voice is very distinctive." Lilly said with a smile  
"Really? Oh yeah I'll also have miso soup." Damon said  
"It is the deepest voice I've ever heard and you blur words together quite a lot, and two miso soups." Lilly said as Hisao handed her the money. Once they had their food they retreated to a bench so Lilly could serve more customers. Damon ate his quickly again relaxed again as Hisao finished his.  
"Do I really blur my words together?" Damon asked suddenly  
"Well…yeah, you probably have the laziest speech I've ever heard." Hisao said  
"Oh…meh I guess I can deal with that." Damon said with a small smile. Hisao chuckled before hurrying to finish his food, taking their bowls back they stopped to talk to Lilly again as there were no customers.  
"How's your stall going?" Hisao asked  
"Not good, for some reason we didn't get as many ingredients as we need and there are also less students than we need." Lilly said her stress only just showing under her calm façade.  
"Can't you just serve smaller portions?" Hisao asked  
"We might have to but I'd really rathe not." Lilly said with a small frown  
"Well is there any way me and Damon can help?" Hisao asked  
"Not with the stall but do you think you could go find Hanako? I didn't see her this morning and I don't want her spending the entire day alone." Lilly said  
"I think we can handle that." Damon said with a shrug  
"Of course…thank you." Lilly said with a smile.  
"Ok Lilly we'll go look for Hanako now." Hisao said as people lined up behind them.  
Moving off Damon let Hisao lead the way as he was much more familiar with both the school and Hanako.  
"So where are we searching first?" Damon asked as they entered the school building  
"She's probably in her room, the library or a tea room her and Lilly like to use and the tea room and the library are on the same floor." Hisao said as they walked.  
"Makes sense, I did see her in the library the other day." Damon said  
"Yeah she goes there a lot… this is it." Hisao said as he stopped in front of a door, opening it he looked inside with Damon looking over his head, they didn't see anyone.  
"Ok she's not in here so let's check the library." Hisao said. They walked in silence until they reached the library. They entered slowly to avoid startling the librarian who wasn't there.  
"I guess she must have the day off or something." Hisao said as they walked deeper into the library.  
"Well I highly doubt any kid with their parents here would want to show them the library past a cursory glance inside." Damon said with a shrug  
"True, so should we split up and start looking or what?" Hisao asked  
"Well there's a couple bean bags near the back of the library where I've seen her before and it wouldn't surprise me if she enjoyed it there." Damon said  
"Oh yeah I know where you're talking about, I talked to her for the first time there, scared her off too." Hisao said with an embarrassed roll of his shoulders.  
"Heh don't worry man I didn't even get to talk to her the first time I scared her off." Damon said with a chuckle as they moved towards Hanako's probable location. Damon set off towards the beanbags with a purpose leaving Hisao struggling to keep up, when they were close Damon slowed down significantly to avoid startling Hanako. Deciding to take it one step further the started tapping the bookshelves randomly making sure the sound was loud enough to be heard from where they thought Hanako was. Damon only noticed Hisao was copying him when they turned the final corner and saw Hanako lounging in a beanbag with a book in her hands but with her eyes facing them.  
"Hello Hanako." Hisao said quickly  
"Hey." Damon said more casually with a lazy wave of his hand.  
"H-h-hello Hisao, D-Damon." Hanako said softly her eyes flicking between the two of them. Damon smiled automatically before finding a beanbag close but not too close to Hanako's and falling into it with a sigh. Hanako was looking between the two of them with a look of confusion and fear so Damon spoke up  
"Lilly was worried about you so she asked us to come look for you." He said before letting his head fall back onto his beanbag  
"O-Oh." Was all Hanako said before shrinking further into her beanbag. Hisao tried a different tactic.  
"Do you maybe want to go down to the festival?" He asked cautiously, Hanako's wide eyes and almost frightened shake of her head answered that definitely.  
"To be fair I don't really want to go back either." Damon grumbled as he shifted to use his beanbag as a pillow. Damon watched in sleepy amusement as Hisao slumped in defeat before finding a beanbag and falling into it, after a few minutes Damon's eyes began to drift closed.  
Damon felt a hand roughly shaking him.  
"No stop sleep time" He grumbled before rolling over and closing his eyes again. He heard a sigh before Hisao said  
"If you don't get up we'll leave you here and you won't get any food." Damon rolled onto his back and was in a sitting position by the time Hisao had taken a step backwards.  
"You should have said there was food." Damon said with a sleepy glare. Looking past Hisao Damon noticed Hanako's smile of amusement and his lips curled into a smile before he could stop himself. Hisao stepped back and offered his hand to Damon who took it and nearly pulled Hisao down pulling himself up.  
"Right, where are we going where there's food?" Damon asked once he was on his feet.  
"Were you really asleep that long? We're going to the tea room." Hisao said with an amused shake of his head.  
"Hey I'm tired." Damon said as they all began walking again. As they were walking down the hall Damon wanted to start a conversation with Hanako but considering they were on opposite sides of Hisao he decided it would have to wait, instead he settled for glancing at her as many times as he dared, it was during one of those glances he noticed her perform a slightly longer step than normal, confused he continued to watch her, looking at where she was stepping he noticed the barely darker tiles, smiling in understanding he went back to his occasional glancing.  
"Are you alright?" Hisao asked her suddenly, Hanako stopped dead.  
"I-I don't understand." Hanako said  
"It looked like you were tripping or skipping or something." Hisao said. Hanako blushed before replying  
"It…it's nothing." She said quietly.  
"You know when you say nothing like that people generally ask more questions." Hisao said  
"I know what it is." Damon said suddenly. Hanako jumped at his sudden intrusion  
"You do?" Hisao asked  
"Well if I'm right it's a game, can do it with a lot of things but here I think she's only stepping on these slightly darker tiles." Damon said with a smile of pride.  
"H-how did you know?" Hanako asked before Hisao could say anything.  
"I noticed you take a bit of a longer step and I was confused so I kept watching and yeah I noticed where you were stepping and it reminded me of what I used to do." Damon said awkwardly suddenly embarrassed.  
"You used to do the same thing?" Hisao asked  
"Yeah because I'm me I didn't have a lot of friends at school so I found ways to pass the time, and at the hospital you can take it to extremes." Damon said regaining a bit of his nonchalance  
"E-e-extremes?" Hanako asked shyly looking through her fringe the effect of which had Damon smiling like an idiot.  
"Well the hospital I was at has bigger tiles with only a few dark ones so you had to jump to only land on them, got all the way to the end of the corridor once." Damon said with a smile that clearly showed he was proud of his accomplishment.  
"I'm assuming a significant percentage of the times you tore your arm open were related." Hisao said with a shake of his head  
"Maybe just a few, anyway food I'm hungry." Damon said with all the maturity of a three year old.  
"You've eaten twice in the last hour how are you still hungry?" Hisao asked  
"You try feeding over a hundred kg's of still growing boy." Damon said as they continued their walk.

Arriving at the tea room Damon held the door open for them all with an exaggerated puffing out of his chest.  
"Seriously man it's like you've become a 12 year old boy trying to impress a girl." Hisao said with a laugh.  
"I get weird when I'm tired shh." Damon said  
"You weren't this weird earlier." Hisao countered  
"That nap in the library made it all hit me at once." Damon said as he sat down with a sigh.  
"W-would you like some tea?" Hanako asked quietly  
"Yes please that would be great." Hisao said  
"Tea would be the most amazing thing you could give me right now." Damon said as he slid down his chair. He saw Hanako nod before he slid that one centimetre too far and almost fell on the floor, arms flailing he managed to catch himself before pulling himself into a less dangerous position.  
"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time." Hisao said between massive laughing fits.  
"It's good to know my misfortune is amusing." Damon said with a fake glare before chuckling at Hisao as he doubled over with laughter. Hisao managed to recover by the time Hanako returned with the tea. Damon grabbed his quickly and took a deep sip.  
"Ahh that's beautiful." He said as he leant back in his chair with his eyes closed in bliss.  
"Thank you Hanako." Hisao said significantly more restrained.  
"Oh yeah thank you." Damon said embarrassed that he'd forgotten.  
"I-it's ok I don't mind." Hanako said quietly as she grabbed her cup and took a sip to hide her face. Damon took another sip before leaning forward to grab a sandwich, taking a huge bite out of it he smiled.  
"I like this, we need to do this more, the three of us, we need to do this again." Damon said between bites.  
"Well I think Lilly would want to join in as well." Hisao said before quickly grabbing one of the rapidly diminishing number of sandwiches  
"Four of us then, which reminds me, somehow, what do you guys like doing besides reading and drinking delicious tea?" Damon asked as he reached for the last sandwich before realising Hanako hadn't had any and stopping himself.  
"I don't really know, I used to play soccer but recently all I've really done is read." Hisao said  
"I-I-I like to play chess." Hanako said softly as she picked up the last sandwich before hiding her face again as she took a bite.  
"I like chess, haven't played in years but I like it, what about you Hisao?" Damon asked  
"I've played a bit yeah." Hisao said.  
"Well we can't really play with three people, well since Hanako is a girl she's automatically playing first so it's between you and me Hisao." Damon said his tiredness destroyed after a rejuvenating cup of tea.  
"Ok but how do we decide?" Hisao asked with a chuckle  
"Umm…arm wrestle?" Damon suggested  
"Because that's a fair contest and all, why don't we just play rock paper scissors?" Hisao suggested  
"Fine." Damon relented after a few seconds. Standing up he moved to an open area of the room.  
"Let's do this." Damon said competitively. Hisao chuckled and shook his head but stood up anyway.

After 5 minutes of constant draws Damon eventually emerged victorious, walking back to the table Hanako had cleared in the time they'd been battling he sat down to an already set up chessboard. Hanako started the game by moving a pawn forward, Damon thought for as many as five seconds before sending out a knight rather than a pawn, looking up he saw Hanako furrow her brows in confusion before moving. Thinking on the fly Damon began to play the only way he was any good, unconventionally. The game went for about half an hour in which Damon successfully confused Hanako enough to trap her king in a corner with his queen and a rook.  
"Checkmate." Damon said with a fair measure of relief as his victory had cost him a lot of pieces.  
"Y-yeah." Hanako said still seeming a bit confused.  
"Those were some weird tactics." Hisao said as Damon began resetting the board.  
"Yeah I used to play my dad and I could never win normally so one day I decided fuck it I'll do things differently and he just didn't know how to counter it and after that day that's just how I started playing." Damon said with a smile.  
"It seems quite effective…well at winning anyway" Hisao said impressed  
"Not all the time I got beaten a lot when I still used to play but it was fun so I kept doing it." Damon said before standing up to let Hisao sit down.  
"What was fun?" Lilly asked from the doorway.  
"Oh hey Lilly we were just talking about Damon's unconventional chess tactics." Hisao said with a smile  
"Oh I didn't know you played chess Damon." Lilly said with a polite smile  
"I haven't for a couple years but yeah I used to." Damon said with a shrug  
"Well I managed to take a break so I came here to ask if anyone wanted to go to the Shanghai?" Lilly said stepping into the room.  
"I don't know where that is but I have nothing against it." Hisao said  
"I-I don't mind it if it's the Shanghai." Hanako said quietly  
"What Hisao said." Damon said  
"Well that's settled then." Lilly said brightly. Damon shrugged and turned to help Hanako pack up the chess set only to find it had already been done.  
"Wow you're fast." Damon said impressed  
"I-I-thank you." Hanako said. Damon smiled at her before stepping back to let her walk in front of him.

Damon didn't speak on their walk down to town, he was content to walk and listen to Hisao and Lilly talking with Hanako speaking up every now and then. When they arrived at the Shanghai he made sure to remember where it was. They walked in to find it completely empty. They stood around awkwardly for a few seconds before Lilly took the initiative  
"Excuse me." She called out. They heard a yelp and a thud before a bespectacled head popped up out of a booth near the back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you and I wasn't sleeping." She called out before hurrying over to them fixing her hair and glasses. It took Damon a few seconds but he eventually recognised her as the librarian from Yamaku, everyone else seemed to know here although Hisao also seemed confused as to why she was here.  
"Good afternoon Yuuko" Lilly said politely but the smile on her lips betrayed her amusement.  
"Oh hello Lilly, Hanako, Hisao…I'm sorry I've forgotten your name." She seemed horrified about something that trivial.  
"I never told you my name, but it's Damon." Damon said in the same reassuring tone he'd used a few days ago. Yuuko seemed to relax slightly as everyone else said hello.  
"Oh I'm sorry what would you like?" She asked, immediately nearing panic again.  
"Just some tea and a plate of sandwiches please." Lilly said calmly  
"Ok, it might take a little while because I have to make it but I'll get right on it." Yuuko said before hurrying away behind a door. They stood around for a few more seconds until Yuuko reappeared suddenly.  
"Oh I'm sorry please sit wherever you like." She called out before hurrying back behind the door. Damon shook his head as he followed the other three as they found a booth near the back. Again Damon simply listened to the conversation going on around him, he and Hanako exchanged several glances but never quite met each other's eyes. Damon wondered if she was thinking the same things he was but then decided probably not because all he was thinking about was running his hands through her hair, it had been a long time since he'd had the chance to play with a girls hair. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Yuuko noisily re-entering the main area with a tray loaded with tea and sandwiches. Everyone besides Lilly watched her come closer with mixed looks of amusement and apprehension, eventually she made it to their table without spilling everything.  
"Would you like to join us Yuuko? There was something I want to discuss about that recent order." Lilly says with der distinctive bright smile.  
"Oh yes of course." Yuuko said before hurriedly sitting down next to Hanako.  
"I'll be in the library tomorrow if you're free." Yuuko said once she was sitting.  
"That works perfectly I'll meet you after class." Lilly said with a smile.  
"Umm…Lilly we…" Hanako began  
"Oh yes tomorrow is Monday, I forgot." Lilly said with a worried frown. Damon exchanged a confused glance with Hisao but then shrugged and went back to listening.  
"Will you be in the library later in the week?" Lilly asked Yuuko  
"Maybe but this is already overdue." Yuuko said worriedly  
"This is a problem." Lilly said with a frown. Damon was about to say something about him and Hisao possibly helping somewhere but Lilly spoke up before him  
"I wonder if we could enlist the help of some others?" Lilly said with a smile  
"Uhh…With what? You lost us a while ago." Hisao said  
"Oh well the other day I was helping sort the braille books in the library and we need to finish tomorrow but Hanako and I usually go shopping on a Monday because it's quieter and last week we couldn't make it." Lilly said in explanation.  
"So you want us or at least one of us to go shopping with Hanako?" Hisao asked  
"Correct, you were a great help the other day." Lilly said smiling brightly at Hisao.  
"I think at least I can handle that, Hanako, Damon?" Hisao asked  
"I-if it's not too much trouble" Hanako said  
"I need to buy some stuff anyway if no one minds me tagging along." Damon said glancing at Hanako  
"It's o-ok." Hanako said quietly.  
"You can carry the bags." Hisao said with a teasing grin.  
"I could yes but I'm not going to carry your bags for you." Damon said  
"Could you really carry shopping for three people?" Lilly asked somewhat incredulous. There was an awkward silence as everyone else realised Lilly was the only one who didn't know what Damon looked like.  
"Uhh…I guess the only way for you to know would be to feel one of my arms." Damon said before putting his left arm on the table with a thud. Lilly moved her hand along the table until she came into contact with Damon's forearm, by the time she'd found his shoulder her face showed her surprise.  
"Well I'm no longer incredulous, you must have trained hard to get like that." Lilly said  
"Yeah well it all payed off…we going to drink this tea or?" Damon asked to change the subject.  
"Oh this is my fault let me pour for you." Yuuko said reaching for the pot before Hisao intercepted her.  
"It's alright I'll pour, you already made it so you've fulfilled your duties right?" Hisao said as he began pouring.  
"Yeah, I guess." Yuuko said as she sat back. Hisao had just finished pouring when a rumble and a flash of light came from outside.  
"I take it the show has started." Lilly said with a smile  
"Let's go watch!...Oh I'm sorry Lilly." Yuuko said her excitement dying almost instantaneously.  
"Oh no please don't miss the show on my account." Lilly said, everyone but Lilly and Damon rushed to the window.  
"Tea is more important than fireworks." Damon said as he stood up leisurely with his cup in his hand  
"Apparently no one else shares your opinion." Lilly said with a teasing smile.  
"I think I can live with that." Damon said with a chuckle before joining the other three at the window. Standing behind them Damon drank his tea while he watched the multi-coloured flashes tint the ground and surrounding buildings, he'd always preferred watching what the fireworks did to everything around them than what they did themselves, it was during this unique appreciation of fireworks he found himself watching Hanako instead of anything else. All in all it was over too quickly, before they returned to their seats Hanako turned to Hisao  
"Th-thank you for today…and tomorrow…a-a-and you to D-Damon" Hanako said with a shy smile.  
"It's ok, it was good to get out of the crowd." Hisao said  
"Yeah no problem Hanako, I'd rather spend time with a couple of people I can actually talk to than a crowd of people who avoid me." Damon said with a smile before rotating on one heel and walking back to their seats with Hanako and Hisao.  
Once everyone was seated Lilly delivered bad news.  
"I'm afraid the tea has gone cold." She said  
"Oh no this is my fault I'll go make some more." Yuuko said standing up hurriedly.  
"It's nobody's fault, and besides this tea isn't bad cool it's like an iced tea." Hisao said taking a sip to prove his point.  
"Really?" Yuuko asked still worried  
"Yeah just add some sugar and its fine." Hisao said. Yuuko seemed to relax before adding about five teaspoons of sugar to her tea.  
"Uhh, I said a bit of sugar." Hisao said with a pained face. Damon chuckled as he watched the exchange before reaching for a sandwich. They quickly finished up.  
"Well it seems we're all done now, or do we want seconds?" Lilly asked.  
"Yes." Damon said immediately  
"Uhh no I think we should get back, we do have curfew after all." Hisao said after a couple seconds  
Damon frowned, it had been awhile since he'd had a curfew.  
"Oh yes good point, I'll see you tomorrow Yuuko." Lilly said.  
"Yup I'll be looking forward to it. Goodbye everyone." Yuuko said with a smile and a short wave. The walk to school was much cooler than the walk down and Damon found himself yawning as his body forcefully reminded him he hadn't slept for over 40 hours.  
"Tired Damon?" Lilly asked with a teasing smile. Damon simply grumbled his assent causing everyone to chuckle.  
"Very tired then." Hisao said. Damon just grumbled again. Once they arrived at the dorms Hisao spoke up  
"Well thanks to all three of you for today, it was fun in its own way." Hisao said with a smile.  
"It was but I'm afraid I really must be going, it's been a long day." Lilly said finally letting her face show her tiredness.  
"Sure thing, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good Night" Hisao said  
"Yeah see you tomorrow, Good night." Damon chimed in.  
"Goodnight Hisao, Damon." Lilly said with her characteristic smile  
"N-night Damon, Hisao." Hanako said with a shy smile. They split as they headed to separate dorms, Damon and Hisao stayed quiet until they reached Damon's door.  
"You know I don't think I've ever seen you smile properly before today." Hisao said. Damon stopped as he looked back over the last few days.  
"Well I guess I just had a good day today." Damon said with a smile before opening his door and walking into his room. Hisao shook his head before heading to his own room.

Damon stood completely still one step into his room.  
"I had a good day today." He said to himself before his lips curled into a smile. He quickly got ready for bed still smiling, he lay in his bed thinking about the day and people still smiling, he fell asleep still smiling.


End file.
